A visitor from Tortall
by Storm Warning
Summary: What happens when the Circle spell goes wrong and accidentally brings Alanna into their world were she is strange and becomes captured by the authorities. Will the four realize their mistake before Alanna's friends realize the Circles mistake?
1. Sword Practice and Spells

A visitor from Tortall

Disclaimer: I own a dirt bike,a Ipod and a cellphone but sadly I do not own any of the places or characters. This was all Ms Pierce. The Plot was my Idea though. Hope you enjoy!

(By the way from a review this is based just after Lioness Rampant and just after Briar's book.)

Alanna hunched over, beads of sweat dropped from her forehead. There was a contest the next day and she was determined to win. She turned and faced Gary who looked worried.

"What Gary scared?" she taunted

"No I just don't want to hurt you. You've just been useing your magic. I know how it drains you."

"Excuses,excuses Gary. I'm FINE. Real warriors don't need magiuc to win."

But that retort made Gary even more nervous. She was still tired from the large battle and Liams death. Never the less the lioness knew what she was doing and she faced him. He swung at her testing her reflex's. She jumped back and jabbed at his chest.

_Risky move _he thought. Neither of them were wearing any padding or armor and by jabbing he could easily break her guard. _But she knows that_. He swung his sword and as he supected Alanna used this to hook her own sword under his hilt and flip it out of his grasp. She pointed the sword at his throat.

"Yeild"

"I yeild" he said putting his hands in the air.

"Come on Gary, lets sit down" she told him gesturing at the grass.

Relived he sat next to her.

"Still the best Lady Knight"

"Hmmm your not bad yourself" she told him.

Alanna lay back then cried out and grabbed her sword.

"Alanna what is it?" asked Gary worridely he didin't see anyone but them selves.

"Somethings pulling on me. Stop it." she growled digging her feet into the ground.

With a flash a mutli-cloured hand reached down and grabbed her. She stabbed at it before it disappered taking Alanna with it.

"ALANNA!" Gary screamed swiping his hands through the air where she had been.

"ALANNA NOT FUNNY!" he screamed. He began to sprint towrds the castle screaming at the top of his lungs. Heads turned in confusion and worry as he ran into the castle.

"Okay just try one more time, please" Sandry pleaded with her siblings.

"Fine, once more" Tris grumbled.

_Focus_ thought Sandry to them.

_What do you think I'm doing?_ thought Tris angrily. They had been sitting in the kitchen on the floor for over 2 hours attempting this spell. Daja sighed and accepted the fact Sandry wasn't going to give up. Briar sick of all the chanting and mumbo-jumbo. _Nothings going to happen!_ he thought angrily to himself.

"Okay on three. One,Two,Three" counted Tris.

The four focused on a hand in their minds. It glowed softly and they mentaly threw it into the mist in their minds that was unexplored kingdoms.

_We got something! _Sandry exclaimed as they felt the hand grip something.

She wondered if it was also just her who felt the sharp pain in her menatl hand.The point of their was to attempt at reaching something with there minds from past the islands out at sea. The other threer also felt a weight at their minds and all four began to mentally pull, wondering what they brought.

"BRIAR,TRIS,SANDRY,DAJA DOWN STAIRS NOW!" Rosethorn boomed her voice making the young mages jump.

"Cat dirt, we were so close!" Sandy complained before they ran towards Rosethorns garden.

How do you like it so far? Please Read&Review I know that must be getting old. I have some pretty good ideas. I'll update really soon!


	2. Where the hell am I?

**Sorry It's taken so long to update. I've been really busy. So thanks for being so patient. Oooo Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters and the other stuff. Except for the plot. Thats mine.**

"Ooof" Alanna landed painfully, her sword jabbing into her side. Slowly she got up and surveyed her Surroundings. She was apparently in a back alley in a poor neighboorhood.

She could hear the clammer of mercants and people. Slowly she got up. Thankfully she still had her sword sheath.

_That would be difficult to explain _she thought imagining herself walking around sword in the open. Trying to look casual she excited the alley.

_Oh _She was obviously no where near Tortall. People rushed past her. Alanaa got the strange sensation everyone was looking at her.

Alanna notictced a team of burly men in amour striding towards her.

_Good fellow knights._

One of them was in dark blue robes. She sneezed twice as he approaced.

_He must have the gift_

"Stand down and we promise not to harm you" he ordered her a look of distaste upon his face.

_He's telling me to stand down? This little pris._

"What are the charges?" she asked. But before she could hear the response four of the knights leapt at her attempting to pin her arms and legs.

_They're not as strong as they look. They probably scare people into subission. They won't expect me to fight back. _

Alanna kicked off the knights and stood. She dusted herself off and drew her sword. The men looked at her in surprise as if expecting she would be taken in for no reason quietly.

_Maybe women don't fight here. Now I know I'm not in Tortall._

The man in blue looked purposely at the knights. They hesitanlty approached her swords in hand. Not waiting for them to make the first move she sprung at them. Quickly she hooked her sword under the closest knights hilt and yanked, sending his sword over his head. He looked at her awestruck. She shoved past him and disarmed another before the rest started reacting.

They swung clumsily at her amking it almost too easy for her to disarm them and leave them scrambling for their swords which she kicked away. She faced the man in blue. He raised him arms in a lazy way.

_He think I'm going to be easy to take down. Ha let him learn._

Alanna noticed blue flash from her hands and a cage formed around her. She closed her eyes letting her purple fire burn the cage. The magican gaped at her in astionishmont. Then more despartly he ripped a charm from his neck and threw it at her. She used her gift to destroy this.

The magican began to panic as she blocked all his spells and started towards him with her sword pointed at him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know were I am," she reasoned. He looked confused and threw another charm at her which she burned. She was getting ready to leave the annoying magican to ask someone else when she felt a sharp pain in the back off her head and passed away into darkness.


	3. Labour Pains

**Big thanks to all my reviewers...which aren't very many so thanks to Jess Starflower, and Vampire-lover19. Thanks to Jess Starflower for her helpful critizicim to improve my story and to Vampire-lover19 for not only reviewing once BUT TWICE! **

**Anyway hope you like this chapter. Feel free to contact me with suggestions cause I've only got a vague idea of were I want it to go. Sorry to any one who likes romance its coming soon!**

"You took your sweet time coming down!" Rosethorn scolded them ",We have important work to do!"

The four children scurried after Rosethorn as she strode down the paved paths of winding circle. Rosethorn abruptly came to a stop in front of the hub tower.

"Tris this is your stop. Go to the top, Niko's waiting." With that Rosethorn resumed her brisk walk.

"Daja your going to the wall to help Frostpine. Here's your coin give it to the guard" she handed Daja the coin ",Go girl Frostpines waiting!" she gave Daja a little shove before leading the Sandry and Briar to a small building they had never seen before.

"We will be making charms aginst ambient mages and other magics." Rosethorn guestured towards the two seats. "We have got a request from the East District for a powerful containing charm. They didn't explain why. But Daja and Frostpine will be making the cuffs and chain, Briar will be chopping and crushing these plant leaves,"

Rosethorn handed Brair a slate, with a long list of plants that needed to be prepared and cut. He groaned at the effort that was going to have to go into each plant before being cut.

Sandry's wasn't much better. She had to pour constraining magic into a thread which would be coated by the metal Daja was preparing. She sighed and took the first peice of string.

Brair grumbled as he began to scrub the leaves with a lotion.

_I wonder how Daja and Tris are doing_

Sweat poured down Daja's face as she bent the iron into the right shape. This particular iron was known for its strength and difficulty to use.

_Well its a challagne._ she thought and watched Frostpine as he heated the metal once again before poring strengthing magic into the metal. Daja wrenched the iron with her bare hands into a circular shape before shoving back in the fire and hunching over, breathing deeply.

"How you doing Daja?" called Frostpine as he finished his cuff. "Now we will be putting constraining spells on the chains we made before. I can't imagine wait they want with this much security. Maybe a muderous mage." He unhooked a large chain they had made a week ago from the wall and tossed it to her like a pillow.

"Ooof" she wheezed as the chain knocked her to the floor.

"Well I can see this is going to be interesting" said Frostpine as he looked down at her.

Alanna woke up in a cell. "Wow, I hurt." she muttered.

She wondered how she was going to get out. They obviously had magic here so she guessed there was something on the cuffs to keep her from using magic. But would it prevent her type of magic? Her purple fire envolped the cuffs and Alanna willed them to break. In return for her effort she got a painful shock that made her hands go momentarily numb.

"Ow" she winced. Working acwardly she managded to get her lock pick from her trousers. She looked at the cuffs and reliased there was no lock. "How did they get them on then?"

she muttered agrily.

Trying agian with her magic she yanked at the chains hoping her gift could yank them from the wall. This time the chains glowed red hot, burning Alanna. She was known for her temper. She screamed a string of curses and lashed the chains with her power. Cursing she continued yanking until a guard passed.

"Shut up, you can't break them witch. Your giving me a head ache" he told her angrily.

"Me, shut up? Your dreaming. If you want me to shut up you will give me mother f--ing keys!"

"Sorry Its not up to me"

"If you don't let me go and tell me what the charges are, I swear I will break out and ring your --ing neck with my bare hands you son of a --, coward, bastard,manipultaing..."

she continued ranting for a hour or more her face matching her hair. Finally she fell asleep exsauted. The guard began to walk away.

"I'm not done with you you, you for the first time she ran out of curses. If only George could see her now. He thought he taught her enough curses. Maybe he was wrong.

**They never really explain what Alanna sounds like in a temper. If she had her sword I'm guessing something would be dead. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please R&R **

**and ya join me next time! (Close curtains) Bow**


	4. Alanna and Sopranos

**Hi evryone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have school and have been having major aniexty problems and writers blocks. So now sympathy hour is over thanks to all my reviews. Kate of Carlay thanks and ILoveCockatiels. Its because of you guys that I'm doing this now when i should be sleeping. So on with the show!**

**Oh ya. I don't own anything. I'd like to, but don't... :(**

"CRAP!" she woke with a start in her cell. The guard stood grinning, empty bucket of water in his hand.

"Wakey,wakey Captian wants to talk to you." Alanna growled. The guard waited while she ringed out her hair.

"Your going to regret that," she told him solemy.

"Uh huh? You plan on teaching me the errors of my ways?" he asked disbeliving " Tell on me, give me my just deserves? A lecture on teaching witchs with respect?"

"No you just pissed me off," she went to the end on her chains and kicked him in the family jewels with the strength that only a knight has. Also a strength that comes with practice. As the hours went by the Captin still wanted to speak to her. After the first guard hopped out cursing, another was sent. How do you think she reacts to men who tell her she can't fight?

_It's better than doing nothing_ she thought as she sent another guard out a soprano. Actully she was enjoying it. _It will be a wonder if they have any guards after this who don't sound like Mickey Mouse._

**(Do they have Mickey Mouse? Poor them if they don't)**

Near the end of the day or so she thought. A large group of guards came. Three held while the forth muttered something and the chains holding her to the wall unhooked them selves from her cuffs and lay limply at the wall. She stared at them in astinishmont. They acted like they were alive! They were on her before! Her skin crawled at the thought.

_This is a __**really**__ wierd place! Living chains and guards whose balls don't pop... _

The four guards began to drag her down the hall. Alanna twisted her arms breaking the guards grip and used her now free arms to elbow the other twos noses. Of course, they let go of her and cluthched their noses which were now gushing blood, staining the boring gray of the floor. She dodged the other and bolted down the corridor. The guards behind her were now yelling.

Her eyes searched the bare corridors. Was she the only one here? Her and the ball-less guards of course. More guards joined the others. She looked back in panic as some had crossbows. She put on more speed and searched for a door.

"Any chance we can forget about the crotch kicking and stop running?" she called back. The guards behind her loaded their crossbows.

"She getting to close to the exit! FIRE" the lead guard shouted. "But don't kill her!"

She heard groans behind her. "That means we have to aim..." whined one guard.

"I don't care, just fire already!"

She heard the _twang_ as the arrows were loosed. Appartenly they weren't good at aiming, they all missed. Alanna spoted a large door. She quickly pushed it open and sprinted out. She heard a twang as the next batch of arrows was fired. This time two hit there mark.

Pain lanced through her shoulder and leg as the arrows struck. She stumbled as a third hit her back. Guards rushed towards, grabbing at her roughly. She felt them start to drag her back and when someone said,

"We can't keep her here! There are barely any guards left who haven't got there balls kicked in!"

"I think I can help you," said a crisp voice. The last thing she saw before she blacked out in pain was Niko taking with the Captian.

**Ya. So thats the chapter. I big thanks to google. For without being able to type in my misspelled words and find the correct ones, I doubt anyone could read this!!**


	5. Love at first fight?

**I've been trying to get a move on with this and actully get a plot in here *gasp* hopefully this chapter will have the first sparks of romance! Thanks to all my reviewers! Not many but there are some. Feel free to email me with ideas!**

"Who is she?" Alanna heard voices . They weren't in her head either. She blinked groggily. She groaned a pain in her shoulder and legs hurt intensly.

"I think she waking up," a voice above her mummered. Her surrondings became clearer and four blurs hovered over her. She blinked agian and tried to sit up, groaning with the effort. Tired of the pain, Alanna reached inside herself and used her gift to heal herself. She hoped the blurs wouldn't mind, but she hurt so much! Even after healing. With the pain fading the blurs sharpened into faces. Three girl, one boy who was quite handsome she noted.

"Why did she just get purple?" asked one girl.

"Donno, why don't you ask her she awake now... I think"

"Well I don't know, she did talk a lot in her sleep" muttered the boy. He was watching her sleep! Creeper! she thought

"Where," she began but was shocked by her throats croak. The three standing over her jumped back.

"Niko!!!" screamed one of the girls. Alanna tried to sit up but found she was chained to the bed. She tried her magic and like in her cell it stung her.

"*!#*" she swore at the sting "anyone care to explain?" she croaked at the suprised children or young adults. Whatever.

"Well the cuffs work," drawled a man from the doorway. It was the dude from the prison! Wait, it was the dude from the prision. Right, bad. That would explain the cuffs.

"So...feel like explaining because my other guard didn't really talk much and I have a feeling that I'm not going to be sent back." Alanna told him. Niko seemed stunned. Thsi woman didn't seem to be the unitelligent,barbaric, witch the captain described. Niko walked around the room spreading a powder. He muttered a quick charm and realised Alanna. Alanna sat up and rubbed her wrists.

"Niko do you think that's a good idea?" whispered one of the girls.

"Shhhh Sandry nothing can exit the room, or enter it." he told her while looking at her. He sat on the floor.

"So I will explain after you do," he told her. Alanna streched her arms and legs. She exaimned the spots where she had been hit by arrows. She saw the boy staring at her from behind.

"Can I have my sword" she asked

"After you explain," he told her firmly.

"Okay sorry feeling out of practice." she sat. "So I was practicing with Gary when I get snatched and I land in this .... place," she told them waving her arms. "Then I go to ask someone were the hell I am and they call me a witch and attack me. The guards were pathetic just so you know, you might wanna get some new ones."

"Okay so where are you from?" asked the boy.

"Tortall I'm guessing I'm not there anymore, you people have weird gifts." she told them remembering creepy mage guy. Jeez what a loser. "Ya so they sucked, I beat them up then creepy blue robe guy attemps at throwing some little magic things at me, but I just burned them, then one of the cowards hit me with something, and ya jail?prison place and escape then you came," she said jerking her head at Niko ", and I ended up here. Which is where?"

"I will explain everything later, you must rest for now." Niko told her he nodded at Daja who used her magic to reattattach her cuffs. Then the five of them left her. She didn't reliaze how tired she was until she blacked out.

***************

**Briars POV**

Who was she? She certainly wasn't like girls here. He thought Daja could fight but when he saw Niko carry her in... wow. You could tell she was a fighter. She was something different.

Niko explained to them how she was being held prisoner and was a magical savage of some kind from out side of the pebbled sea.

"Niko she's wearing my cuffs," Daja informed him. Now that she mentioned it the women was. She had traces of all there magic plus some weird purple stuff that was all over her. He would ask tris later. Niko called them to the cub where Niko asked Daja to use her magic to secure the women. Then they waited. He exaimened her. He knew the others were too but for a threat. Niko left after a while to do something Niko-y. She muttered a few times in her sleep.

Something about Gary and "where's my ****ing sword," Then she turned. "Who is she?" asked Sandry curious as ever. "Don't poke your nose at her. Shes not an animal!" Brair whispered angrily. "She could be for all we know," Tris told him. Briar noticed her stir.

"I think she waking up," mummered Daja getting closer. Daja jumped back as the women opened her eyes and stared at them blurrly. Then she was covered in purple fire. They yelped and jumped back.

"Why did she just get purple?" asked Sandry. Like they would know!

"Donno, why don't you ask her she awake now... I think" Tris told her. She could still be dreaming he thought.

"Well I don't know, she did talk a lot in her sleep" he told them. They nodded in agreement. Then they heard a raspy voice croak "Where..." she was cut off by Sandry screaming "NIKO!" The others covered there ears. Briar noticed a bit of purple fire creep out from the stranger. He was about to shout a warning when the stranger yelped. Good ol Daja he thought.

"$^#^%&!" he heard he swear. He nodded in approval. Here was a real women who wasn't dainty and breakable. Niko chose that time to enter. Some one misbehaving (or swearing) seemed to draw him in so he could lecture them.

**And we know what happens from there. Sorry for taking so long. That was my attempt at romance. We'll just have to hope Alanna warms up to him.**


	6. Under a rock

**Sorry for not updating sooner. But here it is a thanks to a suggestion from Lady Leopard *nice name btw* there is this chapter. Back to Tortall where they are looking for the kings champion. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: You've heard this before. Don't you think if i owned the characters and stuff, I'd have better things to do than immate her work on my computer at midnight?**

"Alanna! Alanna!" screamed John. It was quite a sight around the castle. Servants and knights alike were searching all over the kingdom for the king's champion.

"Alanna?" Gary peeked under a rock.

"Idoit! She can't fit under a rock!" Raoul scolded. "You have to check under a bigger one!" He pinted at a large boulder. The two struggled to tip over the boulder.

"Your both idoits Alanna's not patient enought to hide under a rock!" John yelled at them. We've checked the palace, George has got people in Scanra and Carthak, Daine's looking and Numaire is scrying. "Where could she be?" he said out loud. Sudden;y an idea popped into his head.

"GARY!" Gary let go of the rock he and Raoul were holding and sprinted over to the king, leaving the rock to crush Raoul.

"We lose our best knights that way..." sighed John looking at Raoul's twiching hand, the rest of him under the boulder. "Gary you said she dissapered. Do you rember anything else?"

"She was complaining."

"She always complains! Its too hot, It's too Cold. Okay so maybe she doesn't complain that much... anything else." thought John. He couldn't rember Alanna ever complaining. It was everone else complaining that she never complained and made them look like wusses.

"She said something was pulling on her..." Gary told him.

"AHA!" John shouted "You get Raoul out from under there and I'll find Numair! I know what happened!"

Gary watched as his king jumped on his horse and rode back to the castle. Gingerly GAry went back to the crushed Raoul.

"If I get this off of you are you going to kill or hurt me in anyway. Cause all I did was drop a bolder on you? Thats not that bad right I mean you... well once you..ummm...I'll come back to you with a comeback."

From under the rock Raoul groaned. Ever since Gary tried Ale he wasn't the greatest.

**Thanks. Hope no one minds Gary being a bit off a ditz. Sorry the chapter so short. I'm not great at the whole ideas for new chapters thing.**


	7. Free like a bird! Sorta

**I'm a bad person! So sorry for not updating! But thanks to anyone who's still with me! So here it is!**

_They seem nice enough _She thought.

She was still chained to a bed. But it was a bed not a cell. There weren't any guards she could see. Alanna was worried. What was happening in Tortall? She was needed! Only the only competent knight were Gary and Roaul! Tortall was doomed. She had to get out!

She struggled in her bonds for a bit. Picking didn't work, magic didn't work. She was going to have to trust them. Maybe if she just explained. At that time the man named Niko decided to enter.

"I've looked in all my books. Tortall doesn't show up. Now who are you and where do you really come from. Little did she know Niko was putting a truth spell on her.

"I've already told you! Tortall! And actully I need to get back! Who knows whats going on! I could have been gone weeks!" she ranted somewhat angrily. Niko was suprised that the white light around the womans head did not go out like normal when the person lied.

"Okay apparently you're tellling the truth. Now did you know you're a mage and since your staying who are you?"

"Yes I have the gift if thats what you mean and I'm Alanna, Kings Champion" Unfortanlty he did not jump to realease her as she expected. He simmpliy looked more confused.

"First Lady Knight, Lioness, nothing, doesn't ring any bells?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Well untill you send me home I refuse to be chained to a bed." she told him.

"Why should I unchain you? You could attack us, you look strong enough."

"Let me guess knights should be taller if I had a gold coin for everytime I've heard that! Your incentive to let me go is I'm not going to attack anyone until I've gone pee and streched."

He unchained her. She raced through the door. Niko saw her head reappear in the door.

"Door to the left." She raced into the bathroom.

**(I don't know how they go in Emealn)**

**Brair Pov**

Brair watched as "Alanna" raced out the door to the bathroom.

"Niko, I thought you said the truth spell would clear things up. Now I'm just more confused."

"I have never heard of Tortall or the gift." Niko told him

"What are we going to do with her?"

"She doesn't seem evil or mean us any harm. If anything we are a threat to her. She came to this place she knows nothing about and has been attacked and captured. She probably thinks she's in hell for all we know!" Niko exclaimed.

Brair considered this. She needs someone to explain things to her.

"Niko, should I explain magic to her?"

"Normally I'd say no because you could shock her into a coma. But she didn't seem shocked by the mage that attacked her. In fact she held him of with some form of magic."

"Is that a yes?"

*********************************************

After she emptied her bladder she explored the house. She was going to stay true to her word. No attacking anyone. But still her legs were tingly and sore.

"Sword,Sword" she muttered as she roamed the house. They seemed nice enough. Maybe one of them could get her back or at least explain where she was.

"I wish Faithful was here, or George or anyone!" she muttered unhappily.

She peeked her head around a corner and saw the three girls. Should she introduce herself? The man seemed nice but what about the rest? Normally she wouldn't even think about it. But here she had no armor,sword, her gift was under used.

She decided to introduce herself.

"Um, excuse me?"

The dark skinned one jumped up at her voice clutching a staff in what was definitly a fighting stance.

"You fight?" she asked her.

The dark skinned girl nodded and relaxed slighty.

"Sorry we seemed to have got off on the wrong foot. You know being chained to a bed and all..." she smiled at them and hoped they relaxed. It worked.

"I'm Daja" the fighting girl told her resting her staff against the wall.

"Sandrelien Fa Toren, neice to the..."

"Sandry she doesn't need the noble version" the redhead told her. "I'm Tris"

"Noble?" Sandry nodded.

"Heard of Trebond?" Alanna asked hopefully. Sandry shook her head.

"Darn, anyway I'm looking for my sword. I need to practice, my muscles feel like pudding." Daja fetched the impresive looking sword and gave it to Alanna.

"I could pratice with you if you want. But not with that," she said eyeing the sword. "You know how to use the staff?"

"Its one of the first wepons we learn before the sword," Alanna told them.

"Well them, come on!" Daja threw her a staff and the two girls headed outside with Tris and Sandry trailing behind. From the window Niko nodded to himself. Definitly not evil.

**Okay what I'm going to say is going to shock you. Review. *gasp!* Anyway thank you for being so patient! I've made a promise to myself to have the next chapter up soon! I plan on Niko finding out bout the circles little spell and back home Numair and Jon figuring out where Alanna is.**


	8. Unworthy

**Okay so here's my next chapter. Thanks to anyone who is still with me and reviews would be greatly apreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. **

Alanna dodged back avoiding Daja's staff. Alanna blinked hurriedly trying to keep her sweat out of her eyes. She could see the younger girl panting, they had been sparring for over 30 minutes. She had walked into a combat situation with an opponent she had little to know knowledge on her fighting style.

She has assumed the fighting style was the same as Tortall. Daja, she recalled the name, she would stand motionless as a rock her feet planted firmly on the ground swinging her staff around in an impenetrable arc then the next she would be dodging in and out of Alanna's blows as if they were a child's.

If anything when she got back home she would be a better fighter. She couldn't the last time she had this tiring a workout. Alanna knew if this went on any longer she might faint from exhaustion. She could tell Daja was close to that point too. Alanna didn't want the fight to end this way.

Briar watched from the side as the two girls wove around each other like dancers. Well, violent dancers but he could tell Daja had never fought this hard in her life. He watched in fascination as Alanna's bright red hair swirled around her as she moved. Her violet eyes flashed with every swing.

He wondered if he should ask to fight her. But her sword... that was a sure sign of a noble. She would never. He could already see the disdain she would show as her showed her his fighting skills. Compared to her swordplay, his kicks and street techniques would be nothing. But still anything to get her focus solely on him. Her violet eyes staring at him, assessing his next move.

He tore his eyes away from her as she glanced at him. He gasped as she ducked low and knocked Daja's legs from under her. Normally Daja would have landed nimble as a cat but the exhaustion was effecting her. She fell hard and stayed down, panting. Alanna pointed her staff at Daja.

"Yield?" she said.

"I yield" Daja mumbled into the ground.

"Oh thank the mother," Alanna flopped onto the ground and stripped the padding they were both wearing off. Brair blushed at Alanna's lack of clothing.

"Are you two finally done?" called Tris from inside the house.

"Ya Tris we're coming in." Briar called. Daja and Alanna were still sprawled on the ground.

"That was one of the best fights I've ever had." Alanna told Daja.

"That was the hardest fight I've ever had. I think I'll go to my room and die. Briar tell Rosethorn I'm sorry when she has to move the body." Daja stumbled inside.

Alanna looked at Briar she could she the blush fading from his cheeks. She looked down at herself. She was vaguely aware of how little clothing she was wearing. After the years of doing almost every thing with males, she wasn't really aware of how other males reacted. She just assessed them for how easily she could beat them.

"Well at least they don't think I'm evil anymore," she mumbled and followed Briar inside

**Once again I'm sorry for not updating and please review! That was just a sneak peek at a Alanna/Briar relationship. This chapter was more serious than the others. I'd like to think its better quality as well. But please tell me in if you like the old way better or this way or a little bit of both. **


	9. Letting Go

**Thank you to all reviewers! Seriously I really appreciate it. Any feed back is appreciated. If your going to flame try and be a little sensitive but I'd like to know why you don't like it. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like the new way I'm writing. It's gotten a bit more serious and less slapstick. **

**I'm sorry for the wait on update. My computer has a virus. It's a miracle it's letting me type now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting. I can still dream.**

"My Liege," Numair kneeled in front of the king.

"You know I don't like the titles part of being royalty Numair," the king smiled at his friend

" How is Daine?"

"Saving squirrels and the like. As much as I'd like to talk about my lover, John has an idea about Alanna's were abouts." replied Numair.

"Where is he?"

"Helping getting Raoul out from under a rock apparently," Numair sighed. Jonathan sighed with the wizard. It was situations like this when he needed Alanna. What if they were invaded at this moment. Gary would run around drunkenly shouting. Raoul would be under a rock, and Gary as much as he admired the knight just couldn't compare to Alanna.

"We need here back. I've had threats from Carthak. Something about an ancient treaty. In short we may have an unofficial war on our hands. We need her here now." Jonathan said. Numair nodded in agreement.

"Well, John said Alanna talked about being pulling before she disappeared. Well there have been other cases of people being entering or in her case dragged to other realms. Like Daine or the Immortals. Technically, though it has never happened Stormwings could use their magic to summon her." Numair explained.

"That does sound possible. Would it be possible for the Carthak to do it? It would weaken us if they wanted to attack." Jonathan asked Numair.

Nuamir shrugged. "With magic almost anything is possible. Wild Magic is not the only magic that is virtually unknown. But tonight I was hoping I could have your help with tracking. Assuming she is in another realm, we will need the strength of the Dominion Jewel. We shouldn't even think about bringing her back until then."

"Tonight? I'll need to cancel a few things but if it means finding the Lioness then I must. I will have to tell the court something though."

"Say that Alanna is under-cover in Carthak. And it must seem as if she is missing so the Carthak's do not suspect." Numair advised.

"Clever. No one here must know that she's not there and no one there must know that she not here." He thought. Jonathan always admired Numair's advice.

"Exactly, we should meet at Ballor's Needle'. The higher we are the easier it should be to find her."

The two left the throne room to inform the rest of the court to stop the search.

**Meanwhile**

Alanna was sleeping upstairs. He wounds from prison were draining her fast. Her 'gift' as she called it did not work as well here apparently. Niko was sitting with the girls and Briar was upstairs watching Alanna. Niko had noticed the time Briar was putting in with their visitor. Watching her, practicing with her even though he was no match for her. All the children were. Daja was still sulking now that Alanna was beating her easily. Alanna said that now she knew the younger girls style it was easy. That didn't make Daja any happier.

Alanna had evolved from a prisoner to a friend in a way. She still leaped back when they used their magic. The same way the four of them watched her in amazement as her purple fire surrounded her. She was new and different. He could almost hear Briar heart beat faster when she entered the room. He could just imagine him upstairs. Almost touching her, but afraid of her waking up. None of them had been in love. Or if they had they'd been rejected.

Niko knew how the boy felt. It was hard he never meant to be a teacher. He was just supposed to deliver them to the temple. Now he was watching them become stronger than him, though he would never admit it to them, and watch them turn into adults. He could see it in Rosethorns and Larks eyes as well. Rosethorn had denied but her could see her wipe her eyes as she stalked away from him. Lark had collapsed in his arms when he asked.

He turned his attention to the girls whose whispers had turned into yells.

"Hush, you'll wake our guest." He told them sternly. They looked at him sheepishly. Tris nudged Sandry.

"We think we may know how Alanna got here."

**Sorry for the cliffie. I promise an update soon.**


	10. Arrival

**Anyway thanks to this being one of my most popular stories I was thinking about redoing it. My plan is to continue this one but then redo it as another separate story. Or I was thinking about doing another story but bring Daine or Keladry. Anyway I just feel that this isn't very good. Especially the first few chapters. So if you guys would like to tell me your opinions I would love the advice. **

**I have also changed the time line. The circle takes place after The Will Of The Empress and Alanna is after Lioness Rampant but she's not with George.. We'll just pretend Daine is there.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and even that isn't that original. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Numair are you almost done?" The king asked.

"Almost, if we want this to work correctly I need to take my time." The wizard looked up from the symbols if he was drawing in the earth.

Waiting in the training field was Daine, Raoul, George, and Gary. Jon decided to bring mostly warriors. He had no clue about Alanna had gone.

"Jon, the jewel." Numair gestured to a circle he made in the center of _enchantments_ . Jon gingerly placed the jewel on the ground.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked. Numair stood up and dusted himself off. He took his place at the top of the circle. Jon stood at the base. He motioned to the others to get inside the circle. Numair nodded and screamed a word of power. Daine who had heard one before covered her ears. The others weren't so lucky. They dropped to they're knees, hands over they're ears as Jon yelled the second.

The words echoed raw and painfully in his ears. He drooped and almost fell to his knees. Numair firmly grasped his hand. Jon struggled to stay upright. There was a painful pulling sensation and his stomach dropped. Suddenly it was over and they all dropped to the ground panting.

Numair was the first to struggle to his feet. He helped the others up. Jon was the first to look at their surroundings.

"Where are we?"

* * *

Alanna was outside practicing with Daja and Briar. She was trying to soak up as much of the foreign fighting skills as she could. It turned out the "children" were not much younger than she was and had been through almost as much.

She loved the climate here. In the back of head she was worried about how things were in Tortall but she was fascinated by this alien culture. Their magic was completely different.

As she swung at Daja she felt her skin prickle. She spun to sweep Daja's legs from under her. As she turned she caught Briar staring at her. Alanna blushed and focused on Daja who was still waiting for a hand up.

"Oh sorry." She helped Daja to her feet.

"You have got to be the best fighter I've ever met." Daja grinned.

"You should meet my friends." Alanna returned the grin. "Thanks for everything you've taught me. I could teach you some swordplay if you want."

Daja shook her head. "When would I ever use it? Swords are for bags."

Alanna twerked her eyebrow. "Bags?"

Daja sighed. "It's that one. Spend to much time with him and you will talk funny too."

"Speaking of which, Briar do you wanna have a round?" Alanna asked.

"Sure but I warn you I'm a street fighter. That means I don't fight fair." He warned shaking his finger at her.

She laughed. "Do you think I'm all fancy sword play? One of my best friends is the King of Thieves, I've learned a thing or two about fighting from him. Just don't ask me to wrestle and I'm game for anything!"

Briar looked impressed. Alanna blushed, it just occurred to her that it might sound like bragging.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize... It's just I've been training since I was ten. I hope I'm good. Wouldn't be King's Champion if I wasn't."

"Okay all powerful warrior, No weapons, No rules, first down for ten seconds loses."

"Deal."

Alanna got into a battle position but Briar had already sprung at her. Only her reflexes made her roll to the side. She kicked backwards forcing Briar to dodge aside giving her time to get up. She had miss timed him he had dodged by leaping forward at her.

He punched at her stomach. She jumped backward to keep most of blow from hitting her. She grabbed his other arm and flung him over her hip and rolled away. He hit the ground with a thud and quickly ran away from her to the side of the cottage.

"Running already?" She was feeling confident. The smile slowly faded as Brair used the wall to come back at her. She had not expected this and took the blow in her stomach. He stomped on her foot and kneed her in the stomach again. She grimaced but was glad he wasn't holding back.

Alanna faked a punch a his head but used the other hand to thrust her fist into his stomach. He grabbed her fist and tried to flip her. She went over and kicked him in the back of the knees. He went down and was on him in a second.

Even in the middle of a fight he noticed how close they were as Alanna held him in a choke hold. Her red hair fell down around them. He pulled her pinky and she cried out and released him. He jumped forward and struggled to get up. Alanna used the flat of her hand to stun him to the back of his head.

He stumbled, stunned. She panted before sweeping his feet from under him. He fell but dragged her down too. She rolled onto his back pinning his legs down with her knees and kept his arms down.

He struggled to toss her off as much as Alanna struggled to keep him down. The cry of Daja yelling "TEN!" didn't come fast enough. As soon as they heard her they dropped limply, panting.

Alanna groaned as she rolled off him. She turned her head to look at him as he turned on his side to face her.

"You could give George a run for his money."

She then noticed how close they were and blushed struggling to her feet. She offered him a hand and helped him up.

Daja grinned at the all the blushing the two were doing and lead Alanna inside. Briar watched them go inside and saw Daja turn back to wink at him.

_Good luck lover boy _she sent mentally.

He shook his head and headed inside. He'd need it.

* * *

**There we are. Longer chapter as promised. So Read-Review and please I'd love your opionons about writing another story. The Brair/Alanna romance is offically out there and the Tortall gang has arrived. Hope you guys enjoy. I am now out of school for summer and have nothing to do for a couple of days so expect an update soon. **

**~Storm~**


	11. Past and Present

**I'm sorry I'm lazy. So I'll give you a long chapter. Maybe then you'll forgive me? **

"So... Alanna." Daja began "Brair."

"What about him?" Alanna asked.

Daja grinned. "Very nice. Been practicing your unconcerned voice?"

_Damn. _Clearly Daja wasn't buying it. And yes she had been practicing.

"Am I that easy to read?" Alanna attempted to hide her red face.

"No, don't worry. But every female in the house-" Daja paused thinking of Rosethorn and Lark "-Every female in the house under the age of thirty has had feelings for Brair."

"Wouldn't that make him full of himself?"

"Oh he doesn't know. We've lived together for four years and them some. He's never even guessed. Or if he has, he hasn't mentioned it." Daja was grinning widely. "The only one of us that's been near a male for months is Sandry and don't ask her for advice."

"Why not?"

No. No, no, no. Just trust me on this. Past experiences. Never ask Sandry for help in this type of thing." Daja shot Alanna a meaningful look.

"So how much experience with guys do you have?" Tris asked walking into the room, book under arm.

"Tris!" Daja cried exasperated.

"What?" Tris replied chuckling "That felt so good. I haven't used the winds to eavesdrop in a long time! I feel I'm welcome. Three girls, one guy. What do you thinks going to happen? Now all we need is Sandry."

"NO!" Daja jumped up faster than either of the others thought she could move and slammed the door shut.

"Wha-?" Tris began.

"Just no." Daja said firmly.

"I already tried." Alanna told Tris from the bed.

"Back to you then. Experience?" Tris asked sitting down next to Alanna.

"Ummm... almost none. Did I tell you how I became a knight?"

"Oooo intriguing." Tris commented.

"Well basically girls weren't allowed to be knights. And I had a twin brother." Alanna started ", And he didn't wanted to be a knight. So I pretended to be him and the rest happened."

"You. Pretended to be a boy? Okay I don't want to ask but how?"

"Cut my hair. Ummm. Special binding for..."

"Moving on!" Daja yelled. "The point of that very brief story was?"

"I spent all my time with guys. I've had to deal with faking a crush on another woman and having them chase after me. Once everyone found out I was a girl-" Alanna held up her hand silencing any questions the two were going to ask. "Later. I don't know. Men started coming out of who knows where. Liam, George, Jon."

"Basically I have no idea what to do with guys other than fight them or be friends with them." Alanna concluded.

"Daja, don't react like before. But we're going to need Sandry." Tris said.

Anyway that felt like a long chapter to me. And all that needed to be said. Sorry if Alanna a bit OCC in these but she has just landed in a foreign world and has been arrested in it.


End file.
